Kidnapper
by QuAnimacion
Summary: Albedo can't get the thoughts to stop, and he decides: he needs to take her. Will Ben and Co. get there to stop him in time? Rated M for mature and somewhat dark themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Copyright Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10, all rights belong to Cartoon Network and Man of Action.**

Julie walked into her room, and flung herself on her bed. _"Ohhhhh, soft. " _She thought. It had been a long day; classes, helping her mother, going out with Ben. The last part had been more than fun- Ben rarely had time as it was, but he spent the whole 3 hours only with her, first at the pier, then at a remote spot near the forest. They even got to make out a bit, although she still had to work on Ben getting used to it. Aside from light kisses on the lips, Ben hardly ever went further. Truth be told, he'd given her a real French kiss only once, right on the porch of her house after the big DNA alien fight.

Julie dragged herself up and turned off the lights. She was just about to undress when the window in her bedroom opened. Panic seized her, but she quickly calmed down when she recognized Ben's figure climbing into her bedroom. "Ben? What are you doing here? "

"Oh, my apologies, I just wanted to see you. "

Julie cocked an eyebrow.

"You saw me half an hour ago. "

Ben didn't offer any further explanation- he simply walked over to her. Julie started to feel uneasy, he was acting rather weird.

"Ben, what's going on, why are you sneaking into my room? I know it's late but if you knocked I'm sure my parents would let….."

She was silenced when Ben pressed her lips to hers. And he didn't do it in a shy, awkward way as he usually did. There was a slight force behind it, like he wanted to kiss her badly. He wrapped his hands around her waist, bringing her closer to him. Julie complied, and threw her arms around his neck, letting him kiss her.

"_Finally, he got the guts to kiss me. Too bad that it had to be right now….."_

Julie's thoughts were interrupted when Ben slid his tongue into her mouth, while angling his head slightly to get deeper access. Julie's knees slightly buckled. He'd never kissed her like _this _before, but she was enjoying it. She moaned into his mouth, tilting her head and let her own tongue slide into his mouth. The kiss went on for a good few moments before the two broke apart.

Julie felt a blush creep up her cheeks. "Wow Ben…that was….."

"It was enticing." He whispered. "Pleasurable even. I think I'll get to like this"

" Okay…." He _was_ acting weird, but Julie chalked it up to him being nervous after just giving her the best kiss of her life. Julie smiled, looking shyly down and tucking a stray hair behind her ear. " I mean it's not like you've never kissed me before. You know I'll turn on the light, it's dark…"

She reached over to her table lamp, but Ben stopped her by grabbing her arm and pulling her back towards him. He firmly planted his lips on hers, this time with significantly bigger strength.

"_Woah!"_ Julie thought. Ben wasted no time in deepening the kiss, his tongue starting to probe even deeper into her mouth. He placed his one hand on the small of her back, pressing her flush to him, while his other hand stroked her hip. Julie let out a muffled moan. She was more than aware that her body was tightly pressed against his.

Ben then took his lips from hers. "Oh yes, I will enjoy this much."

Julie blushed a deep red. She was glad Ben was being more passionate, but she still couldn't shake off the feeling that something was off about him. Outside her bedroom window, a car drove by, the light of its headlights shining into her room. That's when she saw it.

Red, not green eyes. White, not chestnut hair.

Julie gasped. This wasn't Ben. _Albedo_. She screamed and tried to get away from him, but he held her. In a flash, he caught both her hands and twisted them behind her back. Julie tried to call for help, but he clasped one hand firmly across her mouth, while still keeping her hands pinned behind her back.

"You are coming with me. " He breathed into her ear.

"_Like hell I am" _Julie thought. She squirmed her one hand free and used it to grab Albedo by the hair, in a desperate effort to get away from him. She then felt a sharp pain on the back of her head and everything went black.

* * *

Julie stirred. She tried to open her eyes, but the fierce pounding she felt in her head didn't let her. She groaned, trying to get a hold of herself. She then realized she was tightly fastened to some kind of armchair. Metal braces confined her hands and legs. Julie started mindlessly tugging on them, even though deep down she knew that she would never get out of them. She stopped, and studied her surroundings_. "Where am I? "_From what she could make out, she was in some kind of a spaceship. A little ways ahead of her was a large control panel, just beneath the big front windo…it hit her.

The only view she saw through the window was that of black vastness and lingering white stars in the distance. She was in space. Julie gasped.

"Ah, you have awoken. "

Julie looked up and saw Albedo walking towards her.

"LET. ME. GO! Ben will find you, and when he does he will kick…"

"Do be quiet. Your high pitched human voice irritates my ears." Albedo arrogantly stated. He then smirked, and brought his face close to her.

"And yet, despite that you're a low, disgusting, unintelligent creature, I feel strongly attracted to you. "

Julie twisted her head away, not wanting to look him. Honestly, she was starting to really freak out, and was on the verge of crying. Thoughts of what he might do to her flooded her mind, and she hoped to God that they wouldn't be true, in any case.

"What do you want? Why did you kidnap me?" She asked quietly, trying to not cry.

"It is simple, really. Mine and Ben's DNA are very closely intertwined. Whatever stronger desire he feels, I feel. "Albedo let out a frustrated sigh. "Unfortunately, this also concerns you. "

_Of course_ " Julie thought. Ben did say something about how Albedo kept on eating chili fries- Ben's favorite food. They were connected, which meant….

" Ben likes you. Very much. And apparently, so do I. " Albedo started walking around the armchair Julie was fastened to. " I could not stop thinking about you, I had horrendous thoughts come into my head, I wanted to kiss you, hold you…..do other things to you. Obviously your kind thinks much of copulation."

Julie's eyes widened in surprise. So Ben had thoughts like _that_…

"Eventually those thoughts pierced through my brain so much I could not shake them off. They overcame me, did not let me even think clearly. I was disgusted with myself, for even letting such thoughts be entertained. Eventually….I acquiesced." Albedo sighed, as if he was disappointed with himself. "I desired you. So I decided, if I had a strong, unfaltering urge for you- the low, primitive creature that you are-…..I had to get you."

"Well, you could have just asked me out. " Julie tried to quip, but her voice came out very shaky.

"I considered it, but knew you would willingly never come with me. "Albedo then propped his hands on the head of the chair, above her head. He then brought his face down, inches away from hers. "A curious thing; I came into your room, just wanting to take you to my ship, in hopes that my strong urges would finally cease. But then I felt I had to kiss you. At first I was hesitant. Why should I kiss a slobbery human?"

Julie huffed, and mumbled under her breath "_Who said you had to?"_

"But once I did, your lips tasted… wonderful. And your body felt…pleasurably warm." Albedo slowly droned the words out, as if he had discovered a new, spectacular feeling and wanted to remember it.

"I shall repeat. I believe I will enjoy your presence." With that, Albedo pressed his lips to hers. Julie tried to move her head away, but Albedo grabbed her by the hair and made her stay still.

He kept on trying to kiss Julie, despite the muffled sounds of protest the girl was emitting.

**Author's Note: Please Review! This is my first Ben 10 fic, so reviews are very appreciated, and I need to know there are people out there willing to read this. **

**I plan for this story to have about 5-7 chapters- it's completed already, I just need to post and revise all the chapters. However, i****f I don't get reviews, I won't bother updating.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10. All rights belong to Man of Action and Cartoon Network.**

Ben dashed to his girlfriend's house as fast as he could. He could see that Kevin and Gwen had already arrived, Kevin's car being parked outside Julie's house. He rushed through the front door, and ran upstairs to Julie's bedroom. Kevin and Gwen were already there, looking around, trying to find clues.

" Anything? " Ben asked. Gwen was scanning the room with her manna, her eyes a deep shade of pink.

"Sorry, no. " Gwen said, her eyes going back to normal. " Her aura is very weak. Almost like she's very, very far away. Or, she used some kind of masking spell, which would make it hard for me to track her."

" The whole thing is weird. " Kevin said. "Julie's parents hear her scream, come upstairs, and see nothing. If it was a _normal _kidnapping, there should be more traces of a struggle. "

Ben looked around. Kevin was right- nothing was knocked over, the room was perfectly clean, even the bed wasn't messy.

"It could be possible an alien grabbed her and got her out of here with a teleporter." Kevin continued.

Ben groaned. _"No, please no, not again." _He recalled the fright he felt when Captain Nemesis grabbed Julie. _"Please, let her be ok."_ Ben ran his hands through his hair and sat on the edge of the bed. He lowered his head to his knees, when something shiny and white caught his attention. He looked closer, and saw it was a thin, silvery hair.

" You got something? " Kevin asked.

" I don't know…." Ben said. " It's a white hair. "

" So what?" Gwen said.

" Yeah…except Julie's parents don't have grey hair, and there are no pets in the house. Gwen, can you track this? "

" It's small but I can try. " Gwen let the pink manna encircle the tiny hair. The image of Albedo immediately flashed before her eyes.

Finally, Albedo took his lips away from hers. Julie was out of breath, and tears began stinging her eyes.

Albedo cocked his head at her. "You didn't like that? I am just like Ben after all."

Julie snapped her head up, shooting Albedo a look full of anger.

* * *

"No you're not!…you…sick…..AH!"

She struggled against the bonds. Julie went from scared and panicky to furious. All she wanted to do right now was to kill him, rip him apart.

Albedo smirked again, and walked off to the control panel. He then took a deep breath and pressed a button. "Let's get you to your quarters. "

The metal throne Julie was sitting on started suddenly lowering itself through a trapdoor. Before she knew it, she was in some kind of room. It was rather spacious- there was a bed in the corner, a little chamber that looked like a bathroom, and a small stool. Above the bed was a small window. The bonds on Julie's wrists and legs snapped open. As if on cue, the door slid open, and Albedo walked into the chamber. "You will be here for now. At least until we get to my home planet. "

Julie's blood boiled. How could he…..she lifted her hand and made an attempt to slap him, but Albedo easily grabbed her wrist and forced it down. Behind her, the chair went back up through the trapdoor in the ceiling.

"That, was not polite." He stated.

* * *

Ben was furious. And confused. Why in the world would Albedo kidnap Julie?

He leaned against his car and sighed. "How much longer is Kevin gonna be in there?"

"I don't know Ben, but be patient, he's trying to help. " Gwen answered. " Meanwhile, I've been trying to find information about Albedo, but apart from the fact that he's been recently paroled and supposedly sent to his home planet there isn't much to go on."

"Well I do have a lead. " Kevin said, emerging form the warehouse. "A guy that fits Albedo's description bought a week ago a spaceship and get this- a teleporter pad."

Ben huffed. " Well that pretty much confirms it".

"Where'd he even get the money for it? " Gwen asked.

" Don't know that, but I'd say it looks like he's been planning this for a while" Kevin said.

Ben's eyes widened as the realization hit him. "Wait, if he has a spaceship, then…"

"Of course said spaceship has a tracker. Easy enough to grab the signal, will only take a couple of minutes." Kevin walked up to Gwen's laptop which was resting on the hood of his car and brought up a galactic signal tracker program.

"You think you're so smart Albedo, one click…." Kevin's face dropped, and his brows tightened. He slammed with his fist the hood of his car. "Damn it, he's using a Grade 7 signal scrambler. I can hack this, but it'll take time…"

Gwen pushed Kevin aside: "Let me, I'll be able to do this faster"

**A/N: Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10. All rights belong to Man of Action and Cartoon Network.**

Albedo started advancing towards Julie, who was panicking, thinking of how to get away. But it was no use. The room had four walls, a tiny window that led into space, and Albedo stood between her and the only door. Her chest heaving, she kept backing up, hoping Albedo would leave her alone.

"Please, don't." She said, almost sure of what he wanted to do. Her back hit the cold wall. She was cornered, and had nowhere to run. In a last, desperate effort to stop him, she tried using an attack move Gwen once taught her. She hit Albedo square in the neck whilst kicking his legs from under him.

It worked.

Albedo tumbled to the ground, clearly caught off guard. Julie made a run for it, and pressed on the door, trying to get it to open. But it didn't. Her pushing, pounding and kicking did not help in the slightest. Julie yelled in frustration.

Albedo laughed, pulling himself up from the ground "I can only open and close the door. Your efforts are futile."

He quickly approached her, grabbing her by the arms.

He then shoved her onto the bed in the corner of the room and got on top of her, pinning her down with his body weight. Julie tried to punch him, but Albedo caught her hands and pinned them beside her head.

"No, no get off!" Julie screamed, tears flooding her eyes.

Albedo looked at her with contempt. It annoyed him that she was resisting so strongly, as if that were to help her in any way. Silly creature. Still, he held her until she got tired. When she finally stopped trying to writhe away from him, Albedo lowered his body over hers, his lips dancing inches away from hers. Julie quickly turned her head away, refusing to kiss him.

Surprising her, Albedo brought his mouth down on her neck, and began lightly licking it. Julie's whole body tensed in reaction.

" What...what are you going to do...to me?" She weakly asked, her voice quivering with fright.

Albedo just smirked, then quickly secured both her wrists with his one hand. With his other free hand, he began pushing her top down, revealing a white bra.

" Huh." He was not expecting for there to be another layer of clothing.

Ignoring the loud „No!" Julie was yelling, he boldly clamped his mouth down on the top of her exposed breast.

Julie let out a loud gasp.

Just then a shrill high pitched beep filled the air. Albedo looked up, and then frowned indignantly at Julie. "I will be back later." He said, getting off her and hastily exiting the room.

Julie was too shocked and scared to move from the dingy bed. With a sob, she put her arms around herself, silently praying that this would stop.

* * *

"This doesn't make any sense. Kidnap her and demand you give him the Omnitrix, or take her someplace where he can sell her off to one of your enemies, I get. But taking her to the Galvan planet?" Kevin said. " Makes you wonder what the heck he's doing. "

Ben shook his head. Maybe this was simply revenge? Albedo getting back at him for supposedly ruining his life? Either way, once the Rustbucket caught up with Albedo's spaceship, he was going to introduce him into a whole new world of pain.

" I'm sure that the signal is right Kevin, he's heading in that direction at least. Do you think he could be meeting up with somebody there?" Gwen asked.

" No way- there are at least 5 other planets, twice as closer that would be more than perfect for a friendly little intergalactic criminal meeting. Anyway, we should catch up with him in half an hour. "

"That long? " Ben exclaimed. " Jet-Ray could get there faster! "

" Well I'm sorry, but I can't go into light speed because we could slam into an asteroid belt or worse, Tennyson. So if you wanna go on your own….."

" I will. " Ben stubbornly stated. He started adjusting the dial of the Ultimatrix whilst running to the main hatch.

" No Ben, if…." Gwen started to protest, but Ben quickly stopped her. " I'm doing this. He could hurt Julie, and the faster one of us gets there, the better. I can't…" He shook his head and slammed the button that opened the hatch. If anything happened to Julie, he would never forgive himself.

* * *

Albedo slammed his fist into the control panel. Worthless piece of space ship technology. The autopilot malfunctioned, steering the ship into a cluster of space rocks. Albedo managed to reset the automatic pilot, but still he was significantly delayed. It would take an extra hour to get to the Galvan planet. He hissed in frustration.

He had to get her to his home planet…there he could be with her, keep her to himself. Albedo remembered how disgusted and repulsed he was when the memories and images kept flooding into his brain, overtaking all his rational thoughts (and he had many of them). He did fight it, but he soon realized he didn't want to- the disgust was replaced by titillation and fascination with _her. _Even though he well knew it was Tennyson's body dictating his desires, he somehow couldn't help but feel curious about it. If he was to be trapped in this form forever, so be it- he was going to take advantage of it, while ruining Ben Tennyson's life.

After making sure the course was set, Albedo made his way back to Julie.

* * *

After a while Julie managed to get the fierce thumping of her heart under control. She took a few, deep shaky breaths, and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. She was getting out of this…..somehow.

She propped herself up to sitting position and looked around the room. She had to come up with something. If he came back here….Julie squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head. No, she was never going to let him. Just then, the distinctive sounds of of Albedo's footsteps echoed in the hallway that led to her room. Julie jumped off the bed in panic, frantically trying to think. She considered locking herself in the little bathroom, but knew that he could break down the door in seconds. Her eyes then fell on the tiny stool. It was a long shot, but a plan was better than none at all.

The door slid open, but just as Albedo put his foot forward through the doorway, Julie swung the stool at his face with a loud grunt. Albedo was successfully knocked to the ground, a groan escaping from him.

Thanks to the fact that he fell in the doorway, the door hadn't slid closed, and Julie ran through it, stepping over Albedo. She couldn't believe it actually worked, it had seemed too simple, but yet Albedo was on the ground, and still not chasing her.

Julie ran down the hallway, her eyes darting around, looking for any kind of communicators or escape hatches, but there were just plain walls and hallways, not leading to any rooms. She raced up to the control room, hoping that she would find something there, a weapon, an escape pod, _anything._

Breathing heavily, Julie ran towards the controls. She had to call for help, and she knew there had to be a communicator in the midst of all those buttons. As far as she knew, Ben, her parents could not even know she'd been kidnapped, much less kidnapped by Albedo and flying thousands of miles per hour to a far away galaxy.

One of the panels resembled a communicator in the Rustbucket, so she gave it a shot, turning and pressing the knobs around it, silently praying that someone would pick up the signal.

" Hello? Can anyone hear me? Please, if anyone hears me, I need help, I've been kidnapped by Albedo, he's trying to take me to Galvan planet…..hello?


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10. All rights belong to Man of Action and Cartoon Network.**

" _Hello…hea….me…..kidnap…" _" Kevin, did you hear that? I think that's Julie! " Gwen started adjusting the radio panel to get a better signal.

"Press the yellow button, it should pinpoint the last signal you picked up " Kevin said.

"_Hello? Hello…..Please…." _

"Julie, is that you? Can you hear me? "

"_Gwen! Gwen Albedo kidnapped me…"_

"We know, and we're on your trail, we'll be closing in in 15 minutes. " Kevin interrupted.

"Don't worry Julie, Ben's already on his way there as JetRay, just stay calm. Where are you, where's Albedo? " Gwen asked.

" _I…I knocked him out, but I don't know how long he will be uncon…THUMP"_

" Julie? Julie? " Gwen yelled at the communicator, desperately trying to readjust the frequency, but to no avail.

* * *

Albedo had taken the opportunity to sneak up behind Julie, successfully knocking her out with the same stool she had used on him. He then walked up to the communicator and turned it off, then proceeding to block the signal. _"Damn it, who was she talking too?. "_ Albedo thought. Whoever it was, that someone could pass on the word to the Plumbers soon enough.

Muttering curses, Albedo dragged Julie's body to the metal throne, which was adjusted to a reclining position. He then proceeded to strap her in. He figured once he got to Galvan, he could use cloaking devices and hide their location from any search parties that came. If the ship was in a state of hibernation, they shouldn't be able to pick it up.

He sighed, and then turned to look at the unconscious girl. She was coming to. _"Perfect."_

* * *

Julie moaned, her head throbbing even worse than before. She tried to readjust her sight, but her eyelids felt extremely heavy.

"You should know better than try to run from me. " Albedo said in a smooth voice.

Julie tried to open her eyes, black spots dancing all around. He had hit her pretty hard. She suddenly realized that she was lying down, her hands and feet strapped firmly to a cold metal surface. She tried to arch up, but a sharp, blinding pain shot through her head, making her recline back down.

Hoping the throbbing would go away, she took a few deep, shaky breaths.

Albedo stared at her, a light smirk dancing across his face. He glided his hand down to her knee, and then inched it up her leg.

Julie's eyes shot open, the realization of what he was doing hitting her. Pain be damned, she started to violently pull against the bonds. But Albedo just laughed, and in one swift move sat on top of her, hampering her ability to move even more.

She started to loudly protest, tears started streaking down her cheeks: " Ungh….get off me! No!... Don't….NO!

Albedo ignored her pleas, his red eyes starting down at her in triumph and…..Julie could have sworn she saw lust.

Tired and still in pain, Julie knew it was no use, and slumped down against the cold surface. From what she could see, Albedo wasn't going to give up; his hands were now gliding up her arms, then quickly shifting to her waist and inching up towards her breasts.

"No…nnnoooo…." Julie shook her head. She squeezed her eyes shut, praying he'd stop.

Albedo cupped her through the fabric of her top, and she shuddered in response, tilting her head to the side and trying to contain her sobbing. _"Please Ben, hurry up… "_

* * *

Albedo's eyes took on a wicked gleam; obviously he'd mistaken her shudder for something entirely different. He boldly inched his hand up her inner thigh, until he reached the hem of her skirt. He then deftly started to push it up.

Despite the fact that Julie's eyes were screwed shut, the tears still flew out freely. This was a nightmare.

Albedo shook his head and lowered his mouth to her neck, aggressively licking and sucking on it. He then put his mouth close to her ear: "Why are you fighting it? " he asked in a seductive tone. " I know, and Ben knows, that you want me to. You coquettishly look at him, letting him see your long, human legs…." Albedo forced Julie's legs wider " …and you hope for him to take notice. Well, I am taking notice _now_. "

He grabbed her head, turning her to face him, and clashed his lips onto hers.

**A/N: Please review! I need to know that there are some readers of this out there ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10. All rights belong to Man of Action and Cartoon Network.**

Finally the ship came into sight. Even though Jet-Ray could fly at the speed of light, it seemed it had taken ages for Ben to catch up with the ship.

Thanks to Jet-Rays' laser vision, Ben was able to get inside the spacecraft in a matter of seconds. After making sure he was in an air-zone, Ben pressed the Omnitrix dial on his chest, and began making his way to what he hoped was the main control room.

"_It should be right here….." _Ben approached a closed door. If Kevin was right, the control room should have a staircase on the far left, leading to a holding cell. Ben hoped that Albedo was keeping Julie there, unharmed.

* * *

Julie held her breath while Albedo kissed her again. What he just said raced through her mind-yes, she _had_ thought about Ben, it _had _crossed her mind that they could go so far as to have sex, but that didn't mean...

Albedo tore his mouth away. Julie dared to open her eyes and look up. He was still there, looking at her with lust, that smirk still dancing on his face.

" You're not Ben. " she shakily said, controlling her sobbing. " I don't want you...I..."

Albedo shook his head, and pushed Julie's skirt all the way up. More clothing, hm. Curious. He didn't know humans were supposed to wear this much. It seemed redundant.

" I don't understand you. " he calmly said, exploring her inner thighs with his hands. " You always are disappointed when _he_ gifts you with simple kisses and light touches. Your body language clearly says you want more. "

His hands snaked around her hips and started to pull her panties down. Julie gasped.

" I am merely adhering to your wishes. You enjoyed my kisses when I came to your room, _didn't you_? " He taunted.

_"BUT I THOUGHT YOU WERE BEN! YOU'RE NOT HIM!" _Julie shouted in her head. She would have screamed, but she couldn't get a word out- she was too scared. Her pupils dilated, she watched as Albedo moved her panties down her thighs. With her skirt up, she was completely exposed.

Albedo took a sharp intake of breath. The sight beneath him was...arousing. _Very_ arousing. It was significantly clouding his mind. He couldn't think. Surprisingly, he didn't care.

_" This is what Tennyson feels- and yet he doesn't do anything. Coward. " _

He boldly brought his hand down between her legs and started to glide his fingers across her slightly moist womanhood.

Julie's breath caught in her throat- he had done it suddenly, and the feeling of it shocked her. " Please stop..." she sobbed, trying to instinctively close her legs.

" Am I hurting you? " Albedo asked provokingly. He knew he wasn't, and so did she.

Albedo directed his attention to her top, his other hand not leaving her womanhood. His body felt very titillated and hot, he had to have more.

He yanked the hem of the top down, only to be reminded that there was more clothing beneath.

It frustrated him. The girl's sobbing also began to be irritating.

" I strongly advise you to stop your wailing. Or you may regret it." He sharply hissed. He then rapidly slipped two fingers inside of her, as if trying to prove his point. Julie loudly gasped, and bit her lip to stop herself from crying.

Albedo then got rough. He ripped open the few buttons that were on her top, His hand in between her legs started moving at a faster pace. He moved away the cup of her bra, and immediately brought his mouth down to her breast, starting to suck and lick it.

Julie let out a whine. She wasn't in pain- truth be told, under _any_ other circumstances she probably would have found this rather enjoyable. But knowing that it was him, she felt violated, disgusted, dirty. And he wasn't giving up. He managed to move on to her other breast, giving it the same treatment he had to the other.

Julie shut her eyes and redirected her thoughts towards Ben. If anything, she figured she could at least try to imagine that it was her boyfriend, not that horrible creature, touching her.

She took a deep breath. Somehow imagining that it was Ben made Albedo touching her _much_ more tolerable. Once she calmed down a bit, Julie realized that his hands, his mouth on her felt the same, he even almost _smelt_ the same. She felt a little twinge of pleasure, and then another, and then she felt her stomach coil, then she shuddered and..._oh god_. She let out a soft moan as a strong wave of pleasure washed over her.

Albedo took his mouth away from her breast, and looked down at her with a triumphant smirk. He waited as she came back to her senses, catching her eyes with his red ones.

She was panting, looking up at him in astonishment, as if he had dreadfully betrayed her in some way. He could see that she was embarrassed and humiliated by what he had just made her feel, and her tears were the evidence for it.

" Do you know..." He said, his voice strained from arousal "...that Tennyson has thought of the exact same thing. What I had just done to you, he wants to do to you. Not only that, he wants to be the first one to be inside you, procreating with you. He wants to grab you, throw you onto his bed, hold you down and take you. Well..."

Albedo ripped Julie's panties off of her, and began trying to tear her skirt off.

"...I believe I'll beat him in doing so. "

**A/N: Hope you liked- only one more chapter to go!** **R&R.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10. All rights belong to Man of Action and Cartoon Network.**

Ben slammed his fist on the button deactivating the lock, and walked into the control room.

What met his eyes caused him to freeze in absolute shock.

His brain gradually processed the horrible scene in front of him. Julie was strapped to a metal table, only in her skirt and top, and Albedo was on top of her, his lips pressed forcefully to hers, his one hand on her head. The other hand was busy ripping her skirt off of her. His knee was keeping her legs apart.

Ben stood, not moving a muscle. _" Albedo was….."_

By then Albedo had noticed the intruder. His eyes flashed a murderous red: "Tennyson! " He snarled.

Julie opened her eyes, and inched her head sideways to look " Ben…thank God." she whispered.

Ben didn't hear Albedo yell his name. He didn't even hear Julie calling out to him. He was beyond angry, furious, livid. All Ben could hear was the blood pumping loudly in his ears. He was going to _kill_ Albedo. Not beat him up, not lock him in jail, but kill him.

Ben instantly slammed his hand down on the Omnitrix, not bothering to adjust the dial to the alien of his choice. He was going to murder him with whatever he could.

Albedo's eyes widened in fear. He realized Ben wasn't about to fight him fairly, in his human form. Albedo quickly jumped off Julie, and tried to run towards the weapons cabinet.

Unluckily for him, Ben had transformed into _DiamondHead._ With a yell, Ben charged right at Albedo, knocking him to the ground. Before Albedo could even prop himself up, Ben slammed his clenched diamond fist into Albedo's face. The powerful blow knocked Albedo out, but Ben didn't care. Again and again and again Ben hit him, even though Albedo was already unconscious.

After a few more punches Ben got a grip on himself and stopped hitting Albedo. He looked down at the body of his double, who was bloodied and bruised, but nevertheless was still alive.

"Ben….." Julie called.

Ben shot his head back up, and quickly ran to the metal table that Julie was still fastened too.

"It's ok, I got him, you'll be alright…" Diamondhead was talking fast, his voice slightly panicky. He tore the metal braces open, finally freeing Julie.

Julie sat up, rubbing her sore wrists. She then looked down at herself- she was a mess. Her skirt was ripped, her eyes were swollen from all the crying, her head was throbbing and she felt faint and tired. She took a deep, shuddering breath, and wiped her wet eyes with the back of her hand. She glanced around the room, but didn't see her panties anywhere. Albedo must have thrown them away somewhere.

She then felt Ben put a hand on her shoulder. He had transformed back into his human form and was looking at her with sad, worried eyes.

Julie smiled at him reassuringly, and then hugged him with all the strength she had: "I'm so happy to see you. " She quietly said. Ben hesitantly hugged her back, as if he was afraid to touch her. "Julie, I'm sorry…." He began to say.

"No Ben. It wasn't you, don't blame yourself. You saved me." She said, still hugging him.

Ben broke the hug, and looked into her eyes. "Did he…." He took a deep breath "did…."

Julie shook her head. "No…" Julie wondered briefly if she should tell Ben that he _had_ touched her. "No." she said with more determination. She wasn't lying after all, and it would make Ben only feel worse if she told him. "You came just as he was about to."

Ben nodded, signaling he understood. Julie saw he felt remorseful- he was probably kicking himself mentally, thinking she wouldn't want to look at him anymore.

Julie hugged him again. Now she was the one reassuring him that she was alright, and that she didn't hate him for what had happened. "Ben, please don't think I am angry at you, in anyway. You're my hero." She smiled at how cliché that sounded, but hey, it was true.

Ben finally smiled back, and embraced her. "Kevin and Gwen should be here any minute." He said. As if on cue, in walked Kevin and Gwen.

"Julie, are you alright? " Gwen asked, running over to her.

"I'm fine, Ben got here just in the nick of time." Julie answered.

Kevin scanned the room, noticing Albedo's badly beaten body lying motionless on the ground.

"And I thought I had anger management issues." Kevin mused out loud, looking down at Albedo.

"He's still alive." Ben said through gritted teeth. "You have the null void gun?"

"Yep." Kevin pulled out the gun, aimed it at Albedo, and fired. "And he's gone." Kevin said. "The Plumbers will come and pick this ship up. We'll get Julie home with the Rustbucket."

"Yeah, come on. " Gwen said. "You look like you could use a lot of rest."

Julie nodded, and started walking to the spaceship.

"Do you want me to carry you?" Ben asked. Julie giggled "I can manage to walk on my own Ben. But if you really want to…."

Before she could finish, Ben picked her up bridal style. Wow- Julie didn't know he was this strong in his human form.

Kevin whistled: "Not bad for someone who lives off of a diet of smoothies and chili fries."

Ben rolled his eyes and carried Julie into the spaceship.

**A/N: And done. I hope you liked this story and this ending. I was wondering if I should somehow alter the ending, but this was the original ending I wrote and I figured I'd stick with it. I like happy endings :) R&R**


End file.
